


It's All or Nothing

by EdwardSerif



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Bondage, Cartoon hearts, Corperation sabatoge, Depression, Dirt - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Gaster Blasters, Gore, Hate, Knife Play, Leather, Love, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of loss of family, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Office Setting, Poor, Pornography, Poverty, Pride, Purity, Questions of Morality, Ramen, Rape, Sex, Slow Burn, Small Apartment, Smut, Souls, Student Loans, Suicide, Suits, Swords, Violence, all my hate to student loans, bones - Freeform, constant need of reassurance, dingy surroundings, dust - Freeform, evil student loans, expensive student loans, good feelings, living in a beat up small ass apartment in new york, loss of family, mentions of abuse, mentions of college, mentions of student loans, mentions of underage children, mood rollercoaster, polluted air, polluted water, polution, questioning why you keep reading this when all i'll do is tear your heart apart with feels, scared, shades of gray, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardSerif/pseuds/EdwardSerif
Summary: You're a broke college graduate. You had a job previously and was unjustly given a pink slip with no way to pay for anything including rent and groceries. You are having to survive on the last of your funds. It's been a couple of months since you lost your job. You're looking endlessly for work, as your hopes are answered with a gruff voice and a proposal of a job that you wished in your wildest dreams that you could get it.Will you take his offer? (Y) or (N)





	1. A proposal

You’d never think that this would be the best day of your life. You spent a lot of time studying and attending college till you were up to over your head in student loans. Why did you want to go for a doctorate for marketing? No one’s going to hire you. You would think that your good grades would show how much work you dedicated to your particular sets of skills, that you would be sitting at home, eating ramen from a styrofoam cup and unemployed for god knows how long. You were always good at budgeting your finances after you got fired (unjustly) from your previous employment. 

You had graduated with the Highest of Honors in your field. Was it the way you looked? You always worried about the way your resume looked and the fact that you were always declined by big businesses. When you had applied to this company that seemed to just show up out of nowhere but was already competing heavily with other businesses around the city. 

You found that a bit questionable, but you weren’t expecting anyone to respond to your application or your resume for at least two or three days after posting it. You had your flat screen tv on Netflix and had just finished your ramen, and drank the broth. You decided to get up, throw your cup away and looked at your window for a moment. 

Suddenly your phone starts to buzz in your pocket. You expected it to be some kind of scam call that would constantly plague your phone. Usually about your student loans, that you had not been able to pay on for a while. 

You picked up your phone answering it. “Hello?” You said softly. A gruff voice came on the other end. “Hello. I’m callin yeh about your application and Resume that you posted a few hours ago to our business. Well, we find yeh a really good match. Would yeh like to interview fer the position?” Your heart skipped a beat. Your face was a bit flushed at his deep low voice and the fact that he was asking you to have an interview. 

“Yeah! I would totally love to interview for the position! When do you have time available to meet with me?” you asked cordially. The man on the phone. “Would yeh like to grab a coffee at someplace and we can do the interview there? I’m rather informal, and honestly, it will be my treat. Promise yeh I’m not askin yeh out on a date or nothin. I just want to know that the Head of our Marketing team is gonna be a good fit.”

You felt like the breath was stolen out of your lungs. You felt the air come back into your lungs before you answered. “I would love to meet over coffee! Where would you like to meet?”

He told you the place you went to that place all the time when you had a job, so you decided to get on the best business casual outfit that you felt was comfortable, did your hair a little. You had forgotten to take out the flower that was in your pocket of the previous interview or last time you wore it. You decided to keep the flower in your pocket and put on your nicest looking heels that you felt confident in. You got outside of your apartment after locking it up, you sat on your phone for a sec and called for a ride through an app.

Even though the driver was clearly hitting on you, you rolled your eyes and gave the guy 1 star and reported him for concerns with safety.

What was with some of these drivers that they have to be so bluntly sexist towards you. You looked at the door of the coffee shop and picked out your favorite spot in the shop. You sat patiently as you waited for the other intended party to show up. You ordered a few of your favorite foods and your favorite beverage that you always ordered, the server smiled at you and said “Just let me know if you need anything!” You sipped on your hot beverage as you saw a figure in a black suit walking towards your table. You didn’t know how to respond other than quickly swallowing your hot beverage too quickly. What you saw in front of you was something you least expected. You did hear that monsters had been released on the surface and that they were integrated into society rather quickly. However, there were a few human groups that opposed the equal rights that they fought tooth and nail for. Hearing his voice, you recognised it. “Hello. I’m Red. I was the one who called yeh for the interview?” He looked you up and down and you could feel somehow that you were being judged in some way. In some ways, it felt like a bit of heaviness suddenly weighed your heart down a little. But as soon as you felt it, it left. You looked up to the monster in a black and red pinstripe suit. He looked very stylish, yet there was some humbleness in his voice. “May I sit please?” he asked politely. 

As he sat down, he took off his black fedora with a beautiful red rose to bloom from it. It looked a bit aged, but you could tell that he cared for it very well. Perhaps an heirloom was given to him by another that he remembered, maybe a relative? You smiled kindly to him, “Hello Red sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” You said very cheerfully. He could tell there were eyes on the back of him. You could see him visibly sweat. “Excuse me Red. I need to deal with something.” You excuse yourself from the table as you went up to the few people some tables back. “Don't you have anything better to do than to pick on a monster? Get a life. They have just as much of a right to be here as we do. It's not like we own the surface of the planet! For damn shame, if you cannot get along with a race of people by yourself, speaks volumes about your personal life. Now if you excuse me, I have an interview to finish.” You could hear the staff of the Coffee place break out in applause after what you had said. You were not racist, and you were proud of that. The dumb person who was judging Red spit in his direction, and then said “Fine then, have it your way bitch” The thug left the store and was told by the wait staff that he was banned from the restaurant.

Red was aghast at her behavior towards people who were racist. He liked that a lot. The piece of paper that he was nervously clutching onto, he didn't know if it had a coffee stain on it on purpose or if it was an accident. 

Other than that he found this lady had style and knew how to flaunt it. When you came back to the table, he noticed the flower in your coat pocket. “I remember in the past, seeing that same flower. On my pretty little lady.” He restrained himself from growling inappropriately. He wanted to date her bad but he had to restrain everything in his soul to grab her and teleport her back to his place. Consistently reminding himself to remain professional as he spoke. 

You noticed he was a little taken aback to your entrance after dealing with the racist. “Red, sir are you okay?” 

you said with a questionable smile. He looked like he was deep in thought, and the red droplets of sweat went down his temple and cheeks. 

You sat down and you could notice he came back to his senses. “Yes. I am so sorry y/n l/n about that. About the job, I would like to have you as our head of marketing. Your skills and resume, as well as schooling, matches up with what we need. I just wanted to see you in person for formalities really.” 

He said with his deep voice. It seemed to set your soul alight a bit. “Well thank you for calling me for this interview! I’m glad I meet all your qualifications.” you politely smiled and crossed your legs. 

“What would you in this situation. You’re about to get off of work and there’s a project that’s been abandoned by the rest of marketing, and it needs to be done as soon as heavily possible. What would you do?” Looking to him, with his red eyelights surveying you up and down. You felt a bit nervous. 

“Well Sir, I would stay after work and just continue working on the project. I would pull an all-nighter if I had to. If everyone has lost faith in the proposal or the project. I would find it in my determination to get it finished. I did not get a doctorate from good looks and charm. I did it with my teeth gritted and kept my mouth shut and did the work.”

You smiled confidently as Red looked at you, the sweat becoming more and more apparent. 

“Well, with that answer. You have the job. When do you wanna start?”   
“As soon as its possible sir.” 

You smiled as you said those words. You couldn't help but feel the excitement flow out of you. Finally, a job to go today by day! You would have taken any job at this point.

Burger flipping was not even beneath you.

Red grinned his wide sharp-toothed smile. Extended his hand as he said “Welcome to Gaster Industries. We’d love to have you start tonight or tomorrow. Whenever it’s convenient for yehs.”

He held out his hand as you took it without a thought. You could feel a little giddiness from him, but mostly a different feeling all together from the contact. It almost felt like an unusual possessiveness, but he was just your friend. You didn't mind the feeling, it just unsettled you. 

Answering without a thought you said, “Tonight would be great. I'm ready now.” 

You looked determined as usual. This was going to be exciting!


	2. Gaster Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait. I've been really having issues writing. A lot of self loathing. Chapter 2 is crappy. Just....*sigh* BUt anyways. Enjoy. I'll try to make chapter 3 better.  
~~~~~
> 
> You seem to be protected by Red, and everything he's doing is to protect you. Humans fear what they dont understand. And when they fear something they attack. 
> 
> Is this job worth your life?

You were clearly excited about the job you were offered. You could not help but smile a lot! Red definitely noticed the smiles. ‘Stars she’s adorable’ Red was thinking to himself. Red hailed his driver that was outside of the building and opened the door for you. Smiling, you thanked him for opening the door for you so you could climb in. On the outside, the car looked like a normal 4 door sedan type of vehicle. The inside looked far different. The windows were tinted, so you could not tell or see the inside of the car at all. You sat down looking around and then at Red when he climbed into the car, His sweat was still apparent on his forehead. “You okay Red?” you said with a sweet smile on your face. The car started pulling out of the park and started going to the corporate building that you just got your new job at. As you were about to get out of the car, an explosion suddenly happened just down the alleyway. Red shut your door suddenly and shifted himself right around your door, shielding you from the blast. Suddenly there was a bright light after the explosion and blood. Of course you could not see any of this because you were blocked by Red’s visage covering the door. He opened the door very kindly, and then took your hand, suddenly the air around you stirred into a flurry and you found yourself in a very highly professional decorated room. “Sorry y/n I didn’t want yeh to be hurt from the explosion. Yeh see the humans n all around this part of town tend to be really mean to us monsters. Yeh have to understand we are protecting ourselves as best as we can from their assaults. The explosion was a trap that was set off by a rogue human tryin ta kill us. Ever since the monsters came up from the underground and have been making’ strides, there’s some underground type of resistance group of humans trying to make us ‘not alive’” He frowned as he sat down at the desk on the opposite side of your new desk, which you had no idea was yours now. You frowned as well. “Well they sound horrible. I'm glad to be here, and to be of assistance.” Understanding the danger that you put yourself in was least of your concerns. Being in that apartment one more day you would have gone insane. Red looked visibly affirmed at your stature and relief. He started to breathe and sweat. You thought that skeletons could not breathe, how could this one. You just assumed “magic” and kept smiling. 

“So yer job is to find designs on how ta advertise for our company. We need a good one, so I’m so glad I got the one that’s at the top of ‘er class. I’m glad yeh gonna do everythin ya can ta help us get better. King Asgore just wants us to blend with the humans, it's gettin harder these days. We need to say to the humans we’re here to stay, but in a peaceful kinda way yeh know?” You nodded. “We ain’t that bad ta be honest, I don't even know why the humans are attackin us n’ all.” He sighed as well as looked pretty worried. You also noticed the sweat dripping off of his skeletal form. “Red...why are you sweating so much?” You asked sincerely. He just smiled and patted my shoulder. “I’m just worried fer my people. Yeh know, when we were underground, it was kill or be killed for us all. But yeh dont know that now we have humans to add to that mix, we’s gonna have some issues tryin ta stay alive.” You looked at him, being sympathetic. “I understand. What is it that you need me to do now?” You asked simply. “Just get used ta yer surroundings. Dont worry Im gonna make sure yeh get paid for what you do tonight, as well as other things. I’ll be right back with other necessities fer yer job.” He vanished without a trace, but left a little bit of his magic behind, which smelled a little bit like tangy mustard and expensive cologne.

You seemed to wait for at least a few minutes, looking at your clock, you felt glee in your body and smiled a lot when alone. You looked at your desk which seemed to just be that. But there were glowing like buttons at your fingertips. You pressed one which looked like an On button. Pressing it turned on the machine, as you mouthed “wow” to the machine, you seemed distracted as you saw one that was named “storage” you touched it and your purse went into the storage option. When you clicked on your purse, it had all the objects in alphabetical order up on the screen. You closed the purse and smiled that you didn't have to put your purse somewhere else. You even put your jacket in the storage. You had been wearing a spaghetti strap top with a black pencil skirt that had tiny pinstriped white lines down them. You also were wearing pumps that were very comfortable for you.   
Without even noticing, you felt Red come back with certain items in his hands as well as a box at the floor. You could see a very slight red to his face. He was at a lack of words, and not able to form a complete sentence. “Uhm y/n Here is….your business credit card line...uh for business purchases” Handing you a card with your name on it. “And here’s your security badge…” You smiled and sat down crossing your legs, trying your best to be professional. “Thank you Red. He smiled and eased up a little. “Here’s a box of needed supplies if you need anything just let me know okay?” He strained to get “anything” out and just flat out disappeared again, leaving his scent behind. You did not think much about your appearance. Forgetting about the jacket, you smiled and looked at everything he handed you.   
*****  
Red looked at the ground as he was blushing ferociously. “She has to be Frisk’s soul.” He said to himself. No one was around, he was mostly talking to himself. He looked at his pants and noticed that his magic was responding to what he had seen. His soul was beating a mile a minute. He paced around his office trying to get his soul under control. He couldn’t stop thinking about the woman he just hired. He needed to compose himself. He teleported himself to the office of his new employee and knocked. She got up to answer the door, still in that spaghetti strap, silky shirt under a very professional jacket, she looked at him with her very beautiful eyes. “Yeah Red? I mean you could have told me about the jacket. I sometimes don’t think about my shoulders not being covered. I was just nervous and wanted to cool off.” you could hear her talk more out of nervousness, but it did not matter to you. She smelled sweet, and almost intoxicating. It was hard to concentrate on what she was saying. Just smiling nervously, but extremely attracted to her. He kept his cool as he listened to everything she was saying. 

******  
You looked to him just wondering why he seemed so nervous, and how can a skeleton sweat? He obviously was looking at you as someone he once knew. You played it off and just smiled at Red. “Well y/n I think I’m gonna give yeh the other half of the things. That’s why I took off in a hurry. Here’s a charge card for business expenses. Here’s a private card.” He sighed. “Look I did look at yeh background. Yer not in a good spot. Tons of student loans, constant barraging calls, no one offering yeh a job kinda thing. I get it. Yer background check didn't tell me that much, but with how troubled and relieved you looked in the interview. Yeh ain't the top of the top if yeh ain't in debt up to yer ears. Yeh went to a good college. I knew that yeh were meant for the job. Just think of this as a way ta get back on yer feet. And yer student loans, Pay em. All of it.” He smiled that same smile, but he seemed more genuine. You wanted to cry a little. But you nodded and kept yourself more professional. “I’d hug you, but that’s not professional.” Thank you Red!” You were holding back tears. This was too good to be true.


End file.
